The Mask to Play
by Just Lovely
Summary: That was what she was. Breaking friendships, creating heartbreak, pinning two friends against each other was what she did.Of course a new school was always a new start but not for one who was like her. Haruno Sakura. UNDER RE-CONSTRUCTION/BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first story so reviews/flames are welcomes just as long as you tell me what's wrong with the story so I can type is better.**

**Summary: I play things, peoples' feelings and relationships. I ruin them. I'm a player and in a new school, anyone is a target.**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Obviously.**

**Thanks to Metal-Blondie who approved of the idea and helped me string this chapter along. This is dedicated to you.**

**Enjoy!**

The Mask To Play

Chapter one: It's just a start

_A Mask to Play,_

_Any emotion shown fake,_

_It can trick and,_

_Decieve._

It was a cool September morning.

That's when I started it all. I didn't like them, they didn't like me. They were popular, I wasn't. I was tired of seeing all their relationships, happy ones and romantic ones. I was sick and tired of it all. They didn't even see me, they saw _through_ me.

So I decided to toy with them, play their feelings, turn them against each other. anything to get revenge. Anything.

I'm a player. Anyone's hearts, they were broken. Any friendships, severed.

I play the masks, I play the feelings , my name is Haruno Sakura.

----

"A new day, a new school, a new year" Sakura muttered as she walked out of her house. Her bubblegum pink hair was tied into a tight ponytail, her bangs framing her white flawless skin. Her pink flowered t-shirt shining in the sunlight, her black capris clinging to her legs, dangling with silver charms and her black converse stepping onto the pavement as she made her way to school, her school was the most prestigious boarding school in Japan. They had the top technology and the best material to get well-paid jobs.

Sakura knocked on the classroom door, nervous yet calm as she was met with a silver haired teacher.

"Ah, hello Sakura-san. Come in. I am Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi-sensei to you." He spoke as he led her to the front of the filled classroom. The chattering died down as they turned to glance at the newcomer.

Sakura noticed it as her cue to introduce herself. "Hello my name is Haruno Sakura. I like some things that you don't need to know and I don't like sluts, whores or anything that categorizes in that section," Sakura said eyeing a specific mob of underdressed fangirls glaring at her for the comment.

"Good, now go sit next to…Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha raise your hand." Kakashi sensei said as he grinned under the mask covering half of his face. His eyes scanning the classroom as gasps were heard, said boy raised his hand lazily to indicate where Sakura would sit.

Sakura sauntered over to Sasuke and sat down without a word to said boy. She took a quick glance at him and her expression changed to one of astonishment.

"_I know him from somewhere. Some of my past schools, a student that was a target?_" Sakura thought, staring down at her desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hm, a girl who's not interested, how different this year is going to be with her around"_ Sasuke thought as he stole a glance at the bored looking, pink haired girl staring at her desk.

"_She looks familiar, someone I knew, someone I met…_" Sasuke thought trying to piece the mystery.

The bell rang as Sakura rose from her seat and was about to walk out the door when she realized her onyx haired classmate had not risen from his chair.

"Oi, dreamer! You gonna wake up any time soon? Or are you too busy acting emo?" Sakura said as she waved her hand frantically in front of his face.

"Hn"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get so panicky Pinky." Sasuke replied.

"So what if my hair is pink, it's better than having a stick up my ass!" Sakura fired back, anger lacing her words.

"Che, it's a pole not a stick." Sasuke corrected.

"Pfft, wha? Did you just correct me?" Sakura sputtered.

"Uh no?" Sasuke answered.

"What an idiot, ugh damn you. You made me late for class!"

"I didn't tell you to stay and bicker with me."

"And that's what I get for trying to be a nice person." Sakura said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"You were trying? Could've fooled me"

"Why you son of a bi-"

"Now, now don't need to have a potty mouth do we Pinky?" Sasuke teased, he was taken back by how fierce this girl could get, intrigued even.

Their glares intensified, then a masked hand came between.

"Out, out you two. Don't need a bickering couple blocking the door for my class now." Kakashi stated.

"We are not a couple!" Sasuke and Sakura hollered.

---

"Hey guys…" Sasuke muttered as he met with the rest of his group of friends by the door.

His gang consisted of seven people including him. There was a brown ponytail haired male leaning against the wall, his lavender tinted eyes closed with another browned bun haired female, her chocolate brown eyes staring at him, standing by his side, poking him trying to get a reaction out of the stoic, ice-cube male.

At the other wall was a loudmouth blond with cerulean eyes with his hands behind his head leaning against the doorframe with a lavender eyed, indigo haired girl blushing by the close contact between her and the knucklehead blond.

A brown hair, pineapple shaped ponytailed male lying on the floor sleeping and a bright blond haired girl with bright, sky blue eyes sitting beside him, watching.

The brown haired male, Hyuuga Neji took the other brown bun haired girl, Tenten's finger and placed it back at her side as she pouted back at him, unable to get a spoken response.

The blond, Uzumaki Naruto stared back at the blushing female called Hyuuga Hinata and draped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a goofy grin. The latter turned beet red and suddenly went limp. She had fainted from the contact.

"Hinata? Hinata? Hinata-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked worried as he picked her up, bridal style.

The brown haired pineapple head, Nara Shikamaru suddenly sat up, as his deep brown eyes wandered over to his leader, his hand coming up to straighten his hair. The other blond, Yamanaka Ino rolled her eyes as Uchiha Sasuke sighed.

Uchiha Sasuke, onyx eyes that were known to turn red when angered. Onyx hair gelled into what looked like a chicken's butt. His stoic attitude made him an attraction to all females, he was lonesome, he kept to himself, but his friends knew him.

The others turned to stare back at him.

"What's up with you?", Naruto asked, his expressions a bit worried as he stared at his best friend.

"Nothing ramen-lover, now let's get to class before we're late…again."Sasuke answered as he brushed off Naruto's comment and began walking down the emptying hall, his stoic attitude was not questioned as the others followed.

"You forgot, Hinata-lover teme!", Naruto hollered as Neji pushed himself off the wall and headed toward him.

"Don't think I'm going to let that one go Uzumaki. You're lucky she isn't awake yet, she would have fainted into a coma or something." Neji said

"Stop scaring Naruto, Neji. He'll be fine if we just let them tell each other." Tenten said coming up from behind them, her face etched with a small smile.

"Which means will be never and I won't have to keep the baka from Hinata-sama."

"Ugh, never mind Neji. Come on guys before we really get a detention" Tenten called to the rest of the group

They started walking after the silent Uchiha.

"What do you think Neji? Has Sasuke found someone _interesting_?" Tenten whispered as she took Neji's hand in hers.

"Perhaps" Neji replied, lacing their fingers.

---

"It's seems like teme has a new target eh Hinata-chan?" Naruto laughed as he took Hinata's hand and led her down the hall after the others. She had awoken to his chattering and his apology. He had promised to take her out for ramen tomorrow.

Shikamaru lazily got up, and headed after the two.

"Hey lazy ass! Wait for me!" Ino yelled after him, scrambling to her feet.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered but waited nonetheless for her to catch up.

---

The bell rang signaling lunch, the rest of Sasuke's group seated themselves at the far table in the school's cafeteria staring out the window or chatting quietly with each other. Sasuke's group were the quietest but also the deadliest of all groups. They may have seemed fine at first glance but could be very dangerous and lethal when angered or provoked.

Right now, as the chatter increased, the gang's eyes locked onto their gang leader's blank face as they waited for him to explain.

"Well, it looks like I got a new target to be in the group", Sasuke started as his eyes scanned the rest of his group's waiting for a reaction.

"About time! So who is this mysterious person teme? Is she gunna join the gang? Huh, huh, huh?" Naruto asked as he shoved down his ramen.

"I don't know dobe. If she has the potential, she may be in the group,if she doesn't, we'll drop her. Now first of all we all need to get close to her, get to know her. Then we'll decide." Sasuke stated.

"Hai" the rest of the gang replied as they all separated, wondering the same thing.

Who was the girl that Sasuke had taken an interest in and why?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! And tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello again.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they're much appreciated and/or author alerts/ story alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...anywayz**

**Enjoy!**

The Mask to Play

Chapter two: A Mask Of Memory

"_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Where do I remember you from?" _Sakura thought glancing at her timetable. She was already late for her next class, English.

"I remember now" She muttered subconsciously, ignoring Kurenai-sensei.

_Flashback_

_Konoha high_

_Sasuke watched as the pinkette talked with her 'friends'. They were whispering, in hushed tones, they discussed their secrets. The girl giggled and skipped away. Sakura wove through the crowd and towards a different girl. It seemed both the girls weren't fond of each other and did anything to ruin the other. Sakura whispered something in the older girl's ear and nodded. The girl grinned._

_Sakura spotted a lone figure leaning against the wall, alone and looking at her closely._

_Suddenly Sakura popped up from behind him and whispered in his ear._

"_Do you know what I'm doing? Are you curious?"_

"_You're betraying her friendship."_

"_Yup! And it's very fun, oh don't forget it's vice versa too. So both of them get part of my deal. Even if it ruins their relationships. Soon they'll be just like me." Sakura answered._

"_Why?"_

"_Why? Because that's what I do, I ruin people, I don't care, they have friends, I don't. It's simple really. Do __you__ have any friends? You don't seem like you do."_

"_I don't. And I'm not like you, I would actually be friends with them and not betray them in the end."_

"_Hm, we'll see." Sakura wove her way back toward the crowd, giving him one last glance before disappearing._

"_He was the one who found out, but didn't seem to want to tell others, he could tell I was doing a good job, I was leaving chaos behind. He watched with pure disgust, but when I came back to him on my last day, and asked if he wanted to help, he shook his head and looked at me with cold eyes." _Sakura thought. Sasuke doesn't remember her.

The lunch bell rang, and Sakura sat at a table in the cafeteria, awaiting her next target. She glanced around the room; every table contained a different clique, the goths, jocks, populars, geeks/nerds. Then, a brunette sat down, and they began to talk. Soon, they acted like long lost friends. The brunette started to whisper, Sakura grinned. "_This is getting too easy._"

The brunette left and Sakura was left alone again, pondering her thoughts.

Ila , Amaya, her name was. She has a crush on Uchiha, Sasuke, fangirl, year ten. Is currently dating a hockey jock. She dumps people in less than a week, and goes only for high-class male students. Enemy: Ami, the president of Uchiha Sasuke's fanclub. Amaya plans on throwing Ami off the chair and placing herself on it.

Easy Target.

Next to be target, Ami.

---

Sasuke walked through the empty halls, listening to the quiet footsteps behind him., his group were whispering as they followed their leader, not bothering to include him, which left his thoughts quiet as they swarmed in his head.

Suddenly he spotted a pink haired female along the hallway, speaking to what seemed as Hiroshin Ami. The fangirl president of his disgusting fanclub, Ami was in year ten, but easily overcame all the other fangirls. Because she was in year ten, she didn't know that Sakura disliked fangirls.

Sakura had a dreamy expression on her face, as she listened to the ramblings from Ami.

"Sasuke-kun is sooooo cute. Have you seen his abs? They're so... Ahhh."

Ami went on and on, until she spotted an onyx haired male striding down the hallway, with his group trailing behind him.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Over here!" Ami yelled towards him, her mini skirt flowing with the wind as she ran over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me, the beautiful president of your precious fanclub?" Ami had obviously practiced this for years as she recited it perfectly, her purple-tinted eyes glinted as she awaited her Sasuke-kun's response.

"No." Sasuke answered, a scowl clear on his face. Ami puckered her lips, they started to tremble.

"But why????" She wailed, her tears staining her make-up covered face.

"Because, you're a slutty whore." Sasuke replied, anger clear in his voice.

As soon as the words stopped coming out of his mouth, she turned around with her head held high and marched out.

"You will go out with me! I WON'T REST UNTIL YOU SAY YES!" Ami hollered from the exit, then with a wisp of purple hair, she was gone.

Sasuke turned around to meet an amused pair of emerald green eyes. Sakura stared at him, her eyes teasing.

"Aw why didn't you go out with her? Charming girl…really. She seemed your type." Sakura spoke, her last sentence breaking with laughter.

"Hn" A grimace clear on his face.

"Hn, is not a word. Do you ever say anything other than 'Hn'?"

"Aa" Sasuke answered, a smirk starting to rise

Sakura peeked behind his form and was met with a group squealing fangirls.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked looking behind him. The scene made his eyes widen. He was met with multiple fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, go out with me!"

"Sasuke-kun! I want to have your babies!"

Sakura doubled over with laughter. Sasuke's group quickly made their way toward him, trying shamelessly to hide their amusement.

"What –ha-ppen-ed?" Ino asked, between giggles.

Sasuke glared at her, then back at Sakura. She was enjoying his torment.

Then Sasuke's group noticed her form in front of their leader, her bubblegum pink hair bobbed up and down while looking everyone up and down behind Sasuke.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura introduced herself.

"Yea, we know. We heard your little introduction in homeroom. It was cool!" Naruto said, a goofy grin adorned his face.

"Really?" Sakura asked, amused.

"Yup! Oh and the name is Uzumaki Naruto. Dattebayo!"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you" Hinata introduced herself, shyly, yet formally.

"Hyuuga Neji, Hinata-sama's cousin"

"Tenten, just Tenten. I don't have a surname" Tenten said, a small smile on her face.

"Yamanaka Ino" Ino said, looking at Sakura up and down.

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Well it's very nice to meet you all" Sakura said, a little grin on her face.

"Like wise" Neji said, watching Sasuke.

"Omg! It's Neji-kun!!!" squealed one of the fangirls, nearly fainting

"Naruto-kun! I love you!"

"Shika-kun, let's watch the clouds together!"

"Sasu-kun!"

Sakura doubled over with laughter, clutching her stomach. Two glares were sent her way, one scowl and a frown.

"It's not funnyyyy Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained. Hinata giggled, and Tenten fell to the floor laughing.

"Look at your faces, I'd be running if I were you." Sakura advised, trying desperately to contain her laughter.

The four guys sprinted down the hallway, a horde of fangirls treaded after. Tenten, Hinata and Ino watched, amused. Then Sakura turned around and went the opposite direction. They guys forgotten.

"Hey, wait up Forehead-girl!" Ino shouted and ran after Sakura.

Sakura's steps faltered, she had never, ever been insulted.

"I wouldn't have said that pig." Sakura hissed out, watching Ino come towards her, with a smirk on her face.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pig.!" Ino said coming up to her.

"Whatever you say porkster."

"Hey!"

Tenten and Hinata trailed after, glancing at each other and then down the hallway, the boys ran down.

"You're not worried are you?" Sakura asked to them.

"A bit" They answered in sync.

"They'll be fine, probably hiding in a deserted classroom, trying to shut Naruto up from attracting the fangirls." Sakura said which comforted the two.

They walked down the hallway together, chatting. Sakura's thoughts went back to her recent flashback. Sasuke had seemed lonely then, but now he had acquired many friends.

---

With the guys

They ran down the hallway, attempting to lose the loud fangirls trailing after them yelling.

"Naruto-kun, look what I have. I have a bowl of ramen here!"

Naruto suddenly halted and his friends looked at each other as Naruto attempted to ran back to the fangirls. Sasuke grabbed his collar; a scowl on his face, while Neji and Shikamaru grabbed an arm. Together they hauled Naruto towards the exit. They quickly dodged into a deserted classroom and waited until they could no longer hear the clack of high heels.

"Naruto you baka, what the fuck were you thinking?" Sasuke said, huffing from Naruto's weight when they dragged him.

"She said she had ramennnn" Naruto answered, a dreamy look in his eyes as he said the last word.

"You almost got us caught dumbass" Neji muttered

Fortunately for Naruto, Shikamaru had fallen asleep listening to their disagreement and had nothing else to put in.

"Wake the lazy-ass and when I count to three we run down towards the opposite direction we just came from alright?" Sasuke said, watching through the closed classroom door window.

"Wha? I don't get it." Naruto said, scratching his head sheepishly

"Alright baka, I'll dumb it down for you because apparently it's too 'complicated' for you. Wait 'till I say 3 okay? Then run." Sasuke said holding up three fingers to demonstrate to Naruto.

"Oh, okay teme."

"1…2…3. Go!"

They raced down the opposite direction that they just came from, hauling a sleeping Shikamaru. Unknown to them, a couple of fangirls had stayed behind and began to follow them, muffling their giggles. They were going to get 'their' lovers whether they liked it or not.

---

**Thanks for reading. And if you'd be so kind, to click that button down there and tell me wat 'cha think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Ello!**

**-insert drum roll- Third chapter is here!!!**

**Dsiclaimer:I don't own Naruto and/or characters**

**Thank you very much for the reviews:D **

**If you didn't review you better for this chapter...or else.**

**So...**

**Enjoy!!**

The Mask to Play

Chapter three: A Disturbance and A Change

Shikamaru suddenly fell face down , hard to the floor, causing him to jerk awake. He watched his friends and leader pant to get air into their lungs; he stared down the hallway they had just come from and squinted. There, he saw four distinct figures, which attempted to stealthily creep down the hallway towards him and his friends.

"Oi, lazy-ass you okay?" Naruto said loudly, causing him to jerk out of his reverie. He blinked and suddenly the figures were gone. Shikamaru shook his head at an attempt to clear his clouded eyes, Naruto and Sasuke looked at him strangely.

"It's so troublesome. I just thought I saw people down the hallway trying to follow us." Shikamaru muttered.

"Are you feeling okay lazy-bum?" Naruto asked while scratching his head sheepishly.

"Obviously. I'm not like you with no brain cells. Which is a drag." Shikamaru replied.

"Huh? What's a bra- a brain thingy?" Naruto asked, furrowing his brow.

"It's something, you will _never_ have."

" But lazy-bummmmmm. Why?"

"Because you're too dense to notice something that has been clear for everyone else since the end of elementary school."

"Well if you're so smart, what is it then?"

"Well of course I'm smart, I have an IQ of over 200." Shikamaru replied lazily

"What's an IQ thingy?"

"Something you're under-developed brain will never achieve."

"Wha? I don't get it."

"Well then it's pointless to explain to you and your density." Shikamaru said while Neji and Sasuke snickered at Naruto's stupidity.

Suddenly a muffled giggle was heard, all four heads whipped to the right, gazing. Followed by a screech and a 'thump'.

"What was that, teme?" Naruto questioned

" I don't know dobe. What do you think Hyuuga?" Sasuke answered his gaze flickering over to the stoic Hyuuga.

" Most likely fangirls or some guys trying to jump us." Neji pondered

"Listen" Shikamaru whispered, he lazily pointed to the corner near them.

The fangirls froze. One thought going through their minds._ What if I get caught?_

_---_

With the girls

Ino chatted animatedly, the others listening. Sakura trailed after Hinata and Tenten. Then, Ino stopped, and toppled over gagging, and out went the remnants of Ino's breakfast. Tenten stared at Ino, she was wretching over the pile of vomit. Sakura rushed over and checked for blockage in her lungs. Tenten then took Ino by the arms and over to the girls' washroom which was conveniently located a couple of steps away.

Hinata watched, fear written on her face as Sakura stared back, wondering the same question. _What just happened?_

They hurried after the two and the door swung shut.

Ino kneeled by the toilet; she recoiled as she stared into the bowl. It was all the contents of a pastry she had recently eaten. Tenten and Hinata stood by the stall, anxiously waiting for Ino to emerge. Hinata was overwhelmed with worry for her friend's health, Tenten looked fearful. Sakura watched, her eyes scanning the bottom of the other stall, in case someone else was there. She looked at the heels of Ino's feet as they clicked and she heaved into the bowl again. Hinata knocked against the stall door.

"I-Ino-chan?" Hinata whispered, her voice cracking at the end. Tears were trailing down her cheeks. She was scared.

The door slowly opened, Ino quickly rushed to the sink, her hair sticking to her now sweating forehead. Hinata followed Ino, checking her forehead in search of any signs of a fever. Ino spit and rinsed, she fell to her knees leaning her head back against the wall. She held her stomach, in an attempt to stop the pain from coming. Both Hinata and Tenten kneeled next to her, trying to comfort her.

Sakura stood apart from the rest of the girls. Quickly giving Ino a once over, checking for any signs of blockage. Even though she is a player of masks, she still has some emotions and wanted to be a docter, someone to help others.

Sakura slowly walked over, cautiously. She kneeled down next to Hinata and carefully but gently placed her hand to Ino's forehead to check her temperature. Ino looked back at her bewildered. Sakura noticed her face and gave a small chiming laugh.

"It's alright Ino. I'm studying to be a docter, so I'm trained in this stuff 'kay? Sakura said, placing her hands around Ino's neck to check for blockage in the throat.

"Do you think it was something you ate?" Sakura asked thoughtfully.

"I-I don't k-know, I remember eating a small cupcake this morning. There was a note too… I think it said that it was from Shikamaru."

"Are you sure it was in Shikamaru-san's writing?"

"It looked different." Ino replied

"You know it could have been forged right? From an…enemy of yours perhaps?"

---

With the guys

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru stood silently, creeping along the wall. The giggles had stopped and four pairs of high heels clacked rather loudly. Sasuke led the rest of them to the corner and signaled them all to be quiet. They round the corner; there they saw...a tall dark haired _female_ in a tight midnight blue tube top with a short, tight, purple miniskirt with black fishnet leggings underneath. _Her_ face was covered with thick purple eye shadow and thin mascara, _her_ lips were covered in dark red lipstick, thick lashes of pale blush were visible on _her_ cheeks. The other three _girls_ were dressed similar. One red haired, one a deep dark blue haired and one yellow blond haired.

Sasuke looked at them incredulously, Naruto gaped, his mouth hanging open. Neji looked shocked and surprised, Shikamaru just let a sigh out.

"What a troublesome situation…such a drag."

"Itachi? What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, disbelief written on his face

"Are you not glad to see me little brother?" Itachi replied in a sweet girly voice

"Are I not glad to see you in a whore outfit?"

"I am shocked Uchiha Sasuke. I have never been disgraced in my whole life!" Itachi screeched, his voice rising an octave

"And I have never witnessed something so revolting in my whole life" Sasuke replied in a mimic of Itachi's girly voice.

"How dare you!"

"Yes I dare."

"Naughty, naughty"

"Hn."

"In bed too?"

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Language Sasuke"

"Oi Itachi!" Naruto cut in

"Hai blond idiot?"

"Hey! Who you callin' idiot?"

"You obviously, seeing that you're the only blond I'm talking to"

"Oh shut it Itachi, it won't get through that thick skull of his" Sasuke said monotonously

"Teme! Don't say such mean things to your best friend"

"I don't even know why I'm best friends with you"

"That really really hurt teme. Right in the heart" Naruto said and he thumped the right side of his chest.

"Uh dobe? It's the left side of your chest"

"Oh…right."

Neji leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest casually. Shikamaru, sat against the wall beside Neji and apparently dozed off.

"Eek! Look it's the Hyuuga Neji. I love you!" the blond screamed out.

Sasuke covered his ears "Shut your friend up Itachi!"

"Now, now otouto. No need to get aggravated. Deidara! Shut. Up."

"Why are you even here posing as obsessed fangirls?" Neji asked his voice cold and questioning.

"Trying to scare you guys and then take pictures, to use as blackmail of course"

"Not unless we get them first." Shikamaru said lazily and with a flick of his wrist he pulled his phone out and took a picture.

"Ah! You're blinding me with that light"

"There's no light Itachi. Just a flash." Shikamaru said expertly

"Ah it burns!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Sasuke said, his patience thinning

"I'm not dramaticcccc" Itachi whined

"Then why are you whining because of a petty flash?" Shikamaru asked, his voice drifting off at the end.

Shikamaru was deep in thought when something occurred to him. Sasuke's brother and his friends weren't the figures he saw. He had seen a wisp of reddish/pinkish long hair and none of Itachi's friends had long red/pink hair.

"Guys!" Shikamaru commanded in a loud voice, even though he was of lower rank than his leader, this was an emergency.

"There's something wrong here. Something isn't in place. We heard giggles, _girly_ giggles. Even Itachi can't giggle like a girl."

"That's right, something is wrong. Shika-kun." A voice called out.

Everyone turned slowly.

---

Ino looked back at Sakura, disbelief clear in her eyes.

"You're kidding…right?" Ino asked, she laughed slightly

"This isn't funny Yamanaka-san."

"I didn't say it was"

"Then take this seriously and stop being immature"

"I'm not being immature"

"Then why don't you go find out who it is then instead of sitting there on your ass doing nothing?

Sakura stood up and dusted her skirt off. She walked out leaving the girls stunned.

"Well, that was uncalled for" Tenten said

"N-no, sh-she's r-right T-Tenten-chan" Hinata said

"Yea, I mean I'm just sitting here and not doing anything about it." Ino said, she stood up and followed Sakura out the door.

"Ino's really starting to change isn't she?" Tenten asked "I mean usually she would have just sulked about it until someone actually did it themselves."

"Y-you're ri-right T-Tenten-chan. S-Sakura-san i-is ch-changing In-Ino-chan into a be-better p-person."

"You think so? Or maybe it's something else." Tenten stated suspiciously

Hinata looked at Tenten questioningly. Then they both left in search of the missing guys. They were taking too long losing the rabid fangirls.

---

Sakura walked down the hallway, in search of Ila Amaya. She had already gotten information out of Ami, very intriguing information.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And sadly, that is the end of another chapter.**

**So, if you want the next chapter; make me happy and review!!**

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!**

**Nice seeing you again...I didn't get much reviews. That makes me sad.**

**If you don't review, I won't update anymore...**

**So sorry for the late update!...probably because I didn't get much reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/characters**

**Enjoy!**

**The Mask to Play**

Chapter four: The Play Starts

Sakura walked down the hall, she knew Amaya would be there, somewhere.

A brunette stood talking animatedly to her red headed companion, both giggling. As Sakura neared them the brunette stopped and shooed the red head away, the red head in response stomped away with her nose pointed high. The brunette sighed and began striding towards Sakura. They met, Sakura quickly hurried to the brunette's side and brunette giggled and occasionally let out the phrase"no way!" or "she did not". Sakura finished her little talk and looked at the brunette's face, Amaya was beyond speechless; disbelief was written on her face.

"W-wow, that's just…really…unexpected" Amaya stated Sakura nodded, a fake smile on her face, her nose scrunched up in distaste but fortunately Amaya hadn't noticed. Sakura nodded at random intervals during Amaya's gossip, still preoccupied about what had previously happened in the girls' bathroom.

_Did I come out too strong? Did I hurt their feelings? Or maybe I should have left them to figure it out themselves. _Sakura pondered. Still wondering what had happened when she left the girls' washroom.

Sakura quickly snapped out of her dream like state and waved good-bye to Amaya who had disappeared around a corner. Her tight plaid miniskirt willowing in the slight breeze coming from the open exit door, where thousands of fangirls were screaming outside awaiting the four heartthrobs to come out.

Sakura quickly power walked to her locker and gathered her books and homework. Then her locker door was forced shut by a well-manicured hand.

Sakura turned around and was met with a group of year eleven fangirls. Pissed off fangirls might I add.

A hand gently caressed Sakura's right cheek. Sakura inwardly cringed from her touch and started to slowly back away from the hand. But the hand was resistant and latched itself onto her cheek. Those well-manicured nails slowly scratched its way down Sakura's cheek, drawing out a crimson red substance.

The hand disappeared and it shook off the blood onto the floor. A disgusted hiss was heard.

"Ugh look at what I have!" a high-pitched voice screamed out.

"Oh but look at her hair, it's pink" a voice sneered

"Having pink hair is better than being a slut.," a voice said from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around and was met with a dirty blond girl striding towards her with two other boys by her sides. They stopped and stood beside Sakura glaring down the fangirls.

"Well look what we have here. A stupid blond slut." One of the fangirls said, her long black hair flowing down her back.

"Yea Keiko, if I'm a slut what are you? A whore or maybe a prostitute?" the dirty blond shot back.

Keiko lunged at the blond, her nails digging through air. She was held back by her other three fellow fangirls who had each grabbed a limb to prevent her from ripping the blond, piece by piece. Keiko gave a feral snarl and struggled to free herself. She lashed at her fellow fangirls, each receiving a long bloody slash on an arm. They let her go. She staggered to her feet and gave a slight smirk as she slowly advanced to the dirty blond by Sakura's side.

The blond stood casually, hands folded across her chest. Her fishnet shirt showed some skin but was covered with a thin black open vest. Her legs were stanced slightly apart, her posture showed self defense, her hair was up in four pigtails which gave her a bold look. Her face was emotionless, she glanced to her right where a red headed boy stood stoic.

His face emitted no emotions; there was the word 'love' written in kanji on his forehead, his tousled hair shaded the tattoo. His arms were stiff at his sides; he wore a plain white polo with a red t-shirt over top. He wore black pants, his feet clad in black Nike shoes. He emitted a cool, scary aura. The red head seemed younger than the girl next to him but seemed more serious than the latter. The other boy stood next to him, not seeming to know what was going on.

His back stood straight as he watched with weary eyes. He seemed used to what was happening. He wore all black, purple markings adorned his face, which gave a serious edge, but a bit playful seeing as it was facial paint.

Keiko walked on and then stopped two steps away from the dirty blond, a slight grin etched onto her face, she raised her hand and it curled into a fist. She flung her fist out, and as Sakura blinked, it seemed like everything was put into high speed.

A pale hand stopped the fist, Sakura looked to the owner of the hand and saw the red head standing in front of the dirty blond, his companion by his side. He flung the fist away and glared with cold eyes. Keiko flinched and slowly retreated, her eyes still trained on the blond. The red head caught her stare and gave a low hollow chuckle.

"You won't be able to land a punch on her" he said icily, his voice cool and smooth.

Keiko and her fangirls ran back down the hallway, Keiko turned and looked behind her shoulder and shot a glare to the blond. The blond answered with a devious grin. Keiko mouthed the words 'You won't be lucky next time, bitch' to both the girls and ran off. The blond shook her head at the words and turned towards Sakura, a small smile on her face.

"Um hi." The blond said.

"Hello." Sakura answered, her eyes still fixed on the retreating backs of the fangirls.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore…hopefully. They just come up to a lot of girls who seem to know about their heartthrobs and 'attempt' to snatch them away from the fangirls ." The blond said, her eyes directed to the scratch on Sakura's cheek.

"Oh, well thanks a lot for what you did."

"Actually it's nothing really, we come down this hallway a lot and when you see the new girl with fangirls you know you have to come over."

"Mm, oh the name's Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Subaku Temari and these are my younger brothers Gaara and Kankuro" the blond said and she pointed to the red head first who nodded and then the one clad in black.

"Hi" Sakura said

Gaara nodded and Kankuro looked her up and down and smirked in response.

"Gaara's not much of a talker and the other one…is a real pervert." Temari said, glaring at Kankero.

Sakura gave a slight look of disgust at Kankuro then turned back to Temari.

"Do you know why those fangirls were just here?" Sakura asked

"Probably because you spoke foul to them in your introduction in class" a smooth baritone voice said. Sakura turned to Gaara.

"Oh right…I guess I was kinda out of line"

"Oh please. Those girls got what was comin' to them. You got guts doing that kid." Temari said grinning at Sakura.

"And a damn fine body too" Kankuro added, a perverted grin on his face. Temari started beating him up at that comment. Sakura watched with amusement then turned to Gaara.

"You're in my class?"

"Hn, yeah. I'm in Year eleven with Kankeuo and Temari's in year twelve. I skipped year ten"

"Impressive."

Gaara shrugged and continued to watch his sister pummel his brother to a pulp.

"Shouldn't you stop them?"

Gaara shrugged and said" When it gets too far"

"Is it too far now?

"…"

"Now?"

"Hn"

"Now?"

"Hn"

"He's bleeding now dammit!"

"Hn"

"It's turning really gruesome now. Shouldn't you stop it now Gaara?"

"No"

Several minutes later

"_Gaara's definition of 'too far' is when his brother is like a great big red mush_" Sakura thought as she departed from the Subaku siblings and headed to her new dorm room.

---

With Hinata and Tenten

Tenten led the way down the hallway, Hinata closely following. Their destination: find the guys who were nowhere in sight. After a few minutes of following her friend, Hinata began to notice something.

"T-Tenten-chan? W-We've be-been d-down t-this h-hallway b-bef-fore"

"Really? O-oh…"

"I-I th-think w-we're l-lost"

"Seriously? We've been at this school for like what? Three years? I can't believe we don't know these hallways!"

"…"

"Hina-chan? Is it really that bad?"

"Y-yes T-Tenten-chan"

"So… Do you know where we should go?"

"C-c'mon T-Tenten-chan"

So then Hinata began leading the way, Tenten following after. Then, suddenly they stopped. Tenten crashed into Hinata and fell to the floor.

"Ow! What's up Hina?"

Tenten peered around Hinata's form and…

---

With Ino

Ino walked away from the girls' washroom, feeling relieved that she had finally got out of her spoiled habits…for the time being.

She walked to her locker and opened it, out came a note

"_Yamanaka Ino, you will regret this_"

Ino scanned the note, and began rummaging through her locker for the note she had previously received that morning.

"_Total BS, that note obviously means that it's from a slutty fangirl that 'tried' to impersonate Shikamaru_" Ino thought, then quickly piled her homework into her shoulder bag with ease. With her hand still clutching the fangirl's notes, Ino slammed her locker shut and strutted to go find the rest of her friends before going to her dorm.

Ino rounded the corner and…

---

With the guys

Sasuke slowly turned his head in the direction of the unknown voice and was indeed calm to see whom it was. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto followed their leader's action and turned. The rest of the guys took a glance behind their shoulders, clearly amused at the current situation.

There stood four fangirls who looked pretty smug.

"Shika-kunnnnnn, you're soooo smartttt for figuring that out." a bleach- blond fangirl stated, her squeaky voice rising a pitch when she saw everyones' eyes staring at her. She obviously thought they were staring at her because of her beauty…or so she thought.

"Hey! It wasn't Shika-kun who figured it out. I bet Sasuke-kun already knew. He's so smarttttt and totally hot and and … I just love him" a brunette stated as she fawned over Sasuke's looks. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her, apparently not impressed with her declaration.

"N-no! Naru-chan already knew. Look he's so calm and collected which means he already knew. So he's not surprised by our wonderful appearance at all." a red –head stated, and her gaze drifted to where Naruto stood, still trying to figure everything out.

"Those are all lies! Neji-kun already knew because he's so sophisticated and…_cool_." a black haired fangirl stated, flipping her long hair over her shoulder as she stared at Neji. Neji stood there stoic and wary, clearly bored.

"No! Naru-chan knew it!" the red head, Misa screamed

"No Shika-kun knew it so shut up!"the brunette, Ren yelled

"No! Neji-kun knew and that is all!" the black haired, Minako shrieked

"Sasuke-kun is smarter than all of you!!!" the brunette, Hana screamed and pushed everyone barricading her way to _her_ beloved Sasuke-kun. "Right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her deadpanned, then Naruto spoke up.

"What's your name again…I forgot."

Hana screeched which sounded like an irritated banshee and thrashed over to Naruto.

"My-name-is-Ha-na." she said and with every syllable bonked Naruto on the head with her tiny fist.

"Don't hit him!" Misa yelled and pushed Hana away.

"Don't push me, he was asking for it. He's just so stupid!"

Misa glared and pounced onto Hana, causing them to tumble to the floor. Shouts and screams were heard as the two fangirls fought at each other, there was hair pulling, bitch slaps, clothes ripping and much, much more.

"He's not stupid…he's just…a bit _slow_." Misa stated and flung herself at Hana again.

"Gah! Get off me you bitch!"

"Well…anyways. Hi Shika-kun, you wanna go on a date with me?" Ren asked, trying desperately to avoid the fangirls on the floor.

"Zzzz…"

"Shika-kun?"

"…"

"Shika-kun?"

"…"

"Shika-kunnnn! Answer mee!"

"What, you troublesome woman?"

"Eek! I'm not troublesome!"

"What a drag…"

"Shika-kunnnnn."

"…"

"Shika-kun?"

"Zzzz…"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"…"

"Wahhhhh! Shika-kun's ignoring me!"

"." Neji stated, his left eye twitching

"Then make him answer my question." Ren retorted. Neji sighed.

"Oi Nara! Wake, Up. Answer. Question."

"Fine Hyuuga. What was your question again?"

"Ahhh! Just say yes or no!" Ren said frustrated

"Um…no?"

"Noooooo!!! My Shika-kun doesn't want to go out with me!"

"So troublesome…"

"Thank you." Neji said, closing his eyes, trying to turn everything off around him

"Neji-channnnn?" Minako asked

"…"

"Neji-channnn."

"Hn"

"Neji-chan, are you single?"

"No."

"I love you."

"Hn"

"I love you."

"Hn"

"Neji-chan, you're hot."

"I know."

"Neji-channnn."

"Hn"

"Neji-channnn."

"Hn"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because of what?"

"None of your business you slut, now ."

"But Neji-channnnn."

"Hn"

"Humph."

Neji smirked and watched as the fangirls on the floor started wrestling again. Sasuke leaned against the wall opposite of him, lazily watching Naruto rub the bruise on his head over and over again. It was turning a nasty purple just from a couple hits from a fangirl.

Shikamaru lay asleep on the floor, occasionally being poked in the head by Ren.

Minako stood by Neji, dreamily watching his every movement. Which annoyed Neji to no end.

"Leave me alone" he said deadpanned

"No"

"Now"

"Why?"

"You're bothering me"

"Make me"

"Just leave"

"Make me"

Neji sighed,"What do you want"

"I want you to go out with me"

"I'm taken"

"I don't care"

"No"

"But I want to"

"And I don't"

"I won't leave then"

"Hn"

"Neji-channnn?"

"Hn"

"I'll leave if you tell me the name of your girlfriend"

"Why?"

"Just do it, then I'll leave you alone"

"Fine, it's Tenten"

"Wonderful"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing'" Minako said and with that she left, a smirk clear on her face. Neji watched her with a questioning gaze, considering the possibilities of why she had that smirk on.

Had he done nothing wrong?

Had he said something that would benefit Minako?

Somehow, he knew it was the latter and that would not turn out pleasant.

---

**Okay, so that is the end of the chapter.**

**Do you want to read more?**

**Then, do the right thing and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!!**

**Fifth chapter...so sorry for the wait.**

**School is starting so I'm probably going to update the latest once a month...I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sadly.**

**Well, Enjoy!**

The Mask To Play

Chapter five: Realizations and Breakdowns

Sasuke let out a long sigh, they had finally gotten rid of the as Shikamaru would say 'troublesome women' after a long while of 'modeling'.

Neji and Naruto stood by his sides while Shikamaru lagged at the back. Sasuke's brother and company had left after getting their blackmail pictures. It seemed they had completed their little 'mission'.. each picture with a fangirl dangling off the arm of one of the heartthrobs, much to their dismay as each heartthrobs face was distorted in anger, annoyance and disgust.

"Where are the girls?" Sasuke spoke standing in the very spot that the guys had left the girls. Apparently the girls hadn't had enough patience to tolerate the wait so as a result they had left.

"Probably at their dorms being troublesome women" Shikamaru answered, his head tilted to the direction of a hallway leading to Ino's dorm room. Being childhood friends with the latter, he had gotten to know the location of the dorm and had been forcibly told to memorize the number and hallway.

Sasuke gave another sigh and turned around to face Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto.

"Alright does anyone else know the location of one of the girl's dorm?"

"Hn, I know Tenten's and Hinata's. They share one." Neji spoke in monotone.

"I only know Hina-chan's." Naruto said, clearly ignoring Neji's comment

"Whatever, we'll discuss the appearance of a new member tomorrow then. Got that? Oh and Neji text Tenten and Hinata that. Shikamaru text Ino."

Neji and Shikamaru nodded their heads and disappeared down the hallway to their dorms leaving Naruto with Sasuke.

"Do you understand dobe?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. But I have a question teme. Why her?"

"Like I said, we'll discuss this tomorrow."

"Fine then teme. But you better answer my question." Naruto said, wagging his finger in front of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smirked and headed off to his dorm, instead of heading home as he usually did.

"Or else something will happen teme!" Naruto shouted after him

Sasuke chuckled at the threat.

---

Ino had never seen anything like that before. There on the wall written in a red substance to what looked like blood said

'_Anyone found within in a five meter distance of one of the heartthrobs will be tracked down and will be forced to accept the punishment, regardless of who it is with the acception of the president of the said heartthrobs fanclubs.'_

It was odd really. Ino had previously tracked down her anonymous cupcake bringer and it had turned out to be a fangirl president, rather a fangirl of lower rank.

But it came with a problem, seeing as the 'heartthrobs' were in her gang, she was obligated to participate in meetings and 'talks'.

'_Well, a new problem has just made an appearance' _Ino thought

---

Hinata stared, shocked, unable to speak, frozen.

There, stood Inuzuka Kiba making out with Hiroshin Ami the current president of Uchiha's Sasuke's fanclub.

Tenten couldn't believe her eyes, surely they were lying to her, deceiving her in the worst possible outcome. Really, how could the Inuzuka Kiba aka dog-lover boy be neck and neck with a _fangirl _who worshipped Uchiha Sasuke?

The gossip would be spread immediately, the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub overthrowing Hiroshin, therefore as a rule; kicking her out of the fanclub for being with someone else than Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, if only the Yamanaka Ino was here aka gossip-girl/ Miss. Gossip.

Tenten carefully got up from the floor, her body movements slow and sleek, as to not draw noise to the pair making out. She wound her arm around the arm of the stiff, younger Hyuuga, who flinched back. Tenten started to steer the Hyuuga away from the pair, who currently had their tongues down each other's throats. Hinata shut her eyes, trying desperately to block the mental image away from her pure, innocent mind.

They had finaly made it out of the hallway, completely in shock.

"Hina? Are you okay?" Tenten asked, poking the female Hyuuga, to try to get her out of the tremendous shock she was in. Hinata didn't answer, she stood rooted to her spot.

"Hina-chan? Why don't I go over to them and beat them to a pulp for tainting your innocent mind?" Tenten said happily as she began walking back to the direction they had come from.

The young Hyuuga's pale hand wrapped around Tenten's wrist, causing her to turn back.

"I-it's a-alright T-Tenten-chan. I-I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind exercising a bit before starting on homework." Tenten added casually.

"Y-yeah, l-let's g-go."

"Fine."

And together they walked to their dorm room, Hinata slightly dazed from what she had previously experienced.

'_Well, it's going to take a while for Hinata to erase that image from her brain. Neji is __so__ going to kill me.'_ Tenten thought, still leading Hinata down the hallway. She was still in shock, and slightly stiff.

---

Tenten sat on her bed across from the still Hyuuga. Hinata lay across the bed, in a peaceful slumber. Tenten watched, wondering if she should call the older Hyuuga to inform him of what had happened or to let in Neji's words 'destiny lead us to the future'.

Her question was answered as her cell phone buzzed. She opened it and read the text.

_Tenten, you and Hinata are to meet us in the morning before school at the usual place, to discuss…things._

_-Neji_

Tenten quickly replied and adjusted her focus back to the bright white screen and read over it.

Tenten sighed, and fell down onto the bed in exhaustion. She quickly succumbed to a light slumber.

---

Sakura opened the door to her new dorm and was surprised to see that already half of the dorm was covered in purple and pink. Perfect flourishes decorated the walls and posters were hung against the bed. A plain white picture frame was on the desk.

Sakura walked over and bent down. There were seven laughing faces, their arms around each other, the girls in the middle grinning, the guys behind them smirking.

Ino was in the middles, her arms around Hinata's and Tenten's shoulders, Tenten with her hand out with the peace sign, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth. Hinata laughing surrounding her arms around Ino, Naruto stood behind Hinata, his arm around the shoulders of Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, his arm around Neji's shoulders with Shikamaru's arm leaning against Neji, grinning.

Sakura picked the frame up and studied it. It looked vaguely familiar. She had just met these people in the hallway…where she had almost gotten caught delivering information to Hiroshin.

" It's a nice picture, isn't it?" a voice said from behind her. The voice was vaguely cheery…too cheery and happy.

Sakura turned around, shocked. She had not heard any footsteps or the door opening as she had shut it the moment she had gotten in. The footsteps drew nearer and stopped in front of her. Sakura looked at the face. Ino stood there, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, yes it is. Everyone seems very…happy." Sakura murmured.

"Everyone was happy that day. It was the first week of freshman year and we had all been friends since around middle school really." Ino responded.

"How nice."

"Well, I guess we are to be roommates?"

"It seems so."

"Well, that will be your side of the room and this will be mine." Ino said as she gestured at one half of the room and then the other. Sakura nodded, she put the frame gently back down onto the desk and walked to the other bed, she sat down, leaving her messenger bag leaning against the bed.

Sakura lay down, staring up at the white ceiling, completely lost in her thoughts, until a voice penetrated the still silence.

"So…what school did you go to before coming here?" Ino asked sitting up at her bed and staring at her awaiting a response.

Sakura hesitated before answering, carefully thinking over her words. "Just a school." she said lazily.

"Care to put some detail into that?"

"No." Sakura answered bluntly.

"Fine, then why did you come here? Why didn't you stay at your old school?"

"Because…I heard it's a great prestigious school. High quality and stuff. And second, who wouldn't want to come to a good schoo like this?" Sakura answered, slightly narrowing her eyes at the last question and gestured to the dorm.

"Oh." Ino said, noting her narrowed emerald orbs.

Sakura sat up and opened up her messenger bag, starting on her homework. English.

She ignored the sneaky eyes of Ino, which watched her movement.

---

The next day

Sakura woke up to the blairing sound of the alarm clock at her roommate's bedside. The solid green numbers shown brightly against the black background. Sakura shut her eyes, it was too early to wake up now. It was 6:15. School started in an hour and fifteen minutes. She glanced to the other side of the room. Ino was already awake and dressed, looking over her homework then glancing at her wristwatch.

Ino looked up and noticed the now alert Haruno staring at her from her bed.

"Sorry if I woke you. I'm gonna go now. See you later." Ino whispered and gathered her things in her hands and walked out the door, shutting it silently behind her.

Sakura stared at the closed door, then lying back down onto the bed, choosing to get dressed at 6:30 rather than now. She shut her eyes tightly; wishing all the memories from her old school would just vanish, Ino's words had triggered something. All she had done, all the heartbreaks she made happen. All the friendships broken. It was all just so much, now that she looked back, she couldn't believe she did all that. Caused it all to happen to everyone around her, just so she wouldn't feel alone anymore. Unwanted.

Sakura clutched her head, her body slightly shaking, a slight sob came out. Sakura screamed, her scream muffled into her pillow as she lay down again. Her sobs coming out uncontrollable, tears flowing down from her slightly red emerald eyes.

The clock ticked, her sobs grew smaller and slower. She started calming down, now laying her back against the bed, staring at the ceiling. She got up and washed her face, her eyes were still red from her breakdown. Sakura got out of the shower now clad in a towel, she went over to her dresser and pulled on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a light grey tight T-shirt coming down to her mid thighs and put them on. The color matched her mood today; she picked up her messenger bag and balanced in onto her shoulder. Her dorm room key in hand and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

Sakura wove through the small crowd and towards her locker.

---

Ino walked down the now familiar hallway to a deserted classroom, where no one was ever allowed in. The staff had banned and restricted this section off limits to students, not even the faculty went there. Ino had previously received a text from the lazy-ass concerning something that the group had to discuss that morning; she had adjusted her alarm clock early to get there. Ino put her head against the doorknob and opened it. Sasuke stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. He was clothed in a black sweater and denim jeans. Shikamaru sat in a desk, dozing off, his brown sweater rising up his back, black jeans clad his legs. Neji sat on top of a desk, leaning against the wall, his eyes blank as they turned to the door. Neji was dressed in a white black sweatshirt and a pair of blue denim jeans.

Naruto, Hinata and Tenten were still missing from the group, Ino sighed and sat on a desk awaiting the three.

---

Tenten groggily got up from her bed and got dressed. She put on a dark green sweatshirt and a pair of black capris. She looked over to the other bed and noticed that Hinata had already awoken. She was dressed in a light blue blouse, and dark blue denim jeans, white ballet flats adorned her feet.

Hinata looked up, her face solemn. Tenten gave a quick grin and snatched up her bag from the floor.

"C'mon Hina, we gotta go meet with the others."

"N-nani? W-why?" Hinata asked walking out of the room with Tenten at her side.

"Oh, well while you were asleep last night, Neji texted me and told us we had to meet with them to discuss stuff." Tenten replied hurriedly and began dragging the Hyuuga down a deserted hallway.

They stopped at a classroom and opened the door.

Everyone turned to look at them. Tenten gave an awkward smile. Hinata just stood stiffly beside Tenten and looked around at them.

"Sorry we're late." Tenten said sheepishly.

Sasuke sighed and looked at them "Whatever, we're still waiting for the dobe so you're off the hook."

Tenten grinned and pulled Hinata off to the side, Neji's eyes followed her movement, Tenten looked up from the young Hyuuga's face '_I'll tell you later_' she mouthed to him. He nodded but his eyes never strayed from her as she stared back down at Hinata.

"Are you okay Hina? You seem a bit distant."

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine."

"Is it something to do with the incident yesterday? I can go beat them up for you?" Tenten added, a grin etching its way across her face.

Hinata shook her head, "Are y-you g-going t-to t-tell N-Neji-nii-san?"

"Meh, I'll avoid it if you want me to." Tenten replied

"Y-yes p-please."

"'Kay."

Hinata waited next to Tenten. Her eyes seemingly to flicker between her and her cousin who still had his eyes trained on them. Hinata slightly nudged Tenten, when Tenten turned her head to Hinata, her eyes questioning; Hinata seemed to tense under her gaze.

Hinata took a deep breathe and whispered "N-Neji-nii-san i-is w-watching u-us."

Tenten moved her chocolate orbs over to Neji and caught his gaze, she tilted her head slightly questioning him. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and continued to stare at them. Tenten raised her eyebrow at him, he gave a smirk in return, she frowned at him and turned back to Hinata.

"Is he bothering you Hina" Tenten asked.

"K-kind o-of." Hinata responded, her voice shy.

"I can do something about that if you wish Hina-chan." Tenten said grinning

"W-what a-are y-you g-going t-to d-do?" Hinata asked, her head tilting to the side cutely.

"Something very funny… do you want me to?"

"N-no T-Tenten-chan i-it's o-okay." Hinata answered, her voice slightly troubled. Tenten pouted and turned her attention back to the door awaiting the blond idiot to come.

Neji turned his gaze back to Tenten, she turned her head slightly to the side and caught his gaze, she grinned at him. He smirked at her, and then she fully turned around and gave him a questioning gaze that clearly indicated '_why are you staring at me_'. He ignored her and kept staring at her. She pouted at him and turned back toward the door, he gave a slight smirk but dropped his gaze. Tenten ignored him while everyone else was waiting for the blond to arrive; the clock was starting to tick dangerously to the bell indicating class was starting.

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh, and then snapped his eyes opened.

"Oi. Class is going to start soon and because the dobe hasn't arrived yet everyone just head to class now. We'll do the meeting some other time." Sasuke growled out, his eyes narrowed. Everyone rolled their eyes and filed out of the classroom one by one, hesitating between each person as to not draw attention to where they were.

Hinata and Tenten made steady pace to head to homeroom early, Ino had left them to wait for Shikamaru to wake up and went on ahead. They made silent conversation until Tenten suddenly jerked back. The former turned around and was met with a pair of lavender tinted eyes. She gave a slight grin at him. Hinata stood by her side, shaking slightly, Tenten turned toward her questioning. She followed the younger Hyuuga's gaze to see the Inuzuka boy talking with a slightly taller boy with shades and a chin high drench coat. Tenten narrowed her eyes, and quickly grasped the Hyuuga's arm hauling her to homeroom. Neji trailed after them, his hand still wrapped around Tenten's wrist.

He turned to glance back at the Inuzuka boy still talking and then back at his cousin who was now shaking slightly.

They quickly got to homeroom and sat at the back three seats. Neji loosened his grip on Tenten's wrist while she calmed Hinata down who sat frozen in her seat like she had just experienced a murder. Tenten gave a sigh and leaned back in her seat, raising her arm to cover her eyes, which were weary. Neji slacked his grip on her wrist and let it drop, Tenten moved her chocolate brown orbs to the side where Neji was seated, and he looked at her with a blank stare.

She layed her hand down at her side and turned to look at Hinata, Hinata sat facedown on her desk, her arms covering her head, breathing softly.

Neji poked her in the shoulder, Tenten turned back to him.

"Yea?" she asked, eyes slightly droopy, she lifted her hand to cover an upcoming yawn.

"What happened?" Neji asked, dropping his hand from her shoulder.

"Um…nothing?"Tenten answered, now avoiding his gaze.

"You're lying." Neji said bluntly.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Tenten retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you think?" Neji whispered into her ear, his voice husky.

Tenten put her hand up to his head and pushed it away from her ear, clearly used to the treatment. She sighed at him. Then mumbled something to him, he leaned his head closer to her and rested his check against hers.

"I can't hear what you're saying" Neji whispered to her. She blew lightly into his face as a response and repeated herself.

"Hinata and I saw Kiba making out with the fangirl president of Sasuke's fanclub yesterday after school. It was really awkward."

Neji gave a hiss and mumbled incoherent words at her.

"Sorry!" Tenten mumbled, "I think she's in shock or something. She's afraid to go near him now." She added.

"Neji shook his head at her, " It's fine Tenten, I'll deal with it." He said to her.

"B-but that's not fair! How come I can't deal with it?"

"Because I said so." Neji responded to her, a smirk coming across his face.

She glared at him and turned away. He chuckled at her, and she in turn pouted at him, refusing to look at him. Tenten had wanted to go and give punishment to those who done her bestfriend wrong, those who upset her, and especially those who tainted Hinata's pure mind. Her back straightened, an absolute sign she was angry, angry with him and his decision. He wouldn't let her get hurt, ever.

Neji snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, she let out a small gasp and sat still.

Neji tightened his hold on her and nuzzled his face into her neck, she elbowed him, but he never loosened his grip.

"Neji. Let. Go." Tenten said, her voice icy.

"No" he answered her.

Tenten continued on struggling with him, she jammed her elbow again into his ribs, he flinched but he still held onto her. Tenten let out a frustrated hiss.

"Why are you being so stubborn? I'm not mad at you." Tenten let out.

"Don't lie to me" Neji answered her, his voice stern.

Tenten didn't answer him, but she sat still.

'_He will eventually let go of me right? I mean class is starting soon.'_ Tenten thought, her inner thoughts were interrupted when Neji's sultry voice broke through.

"I don't care if class is starting soon, I'm not letting you go, not unless you tell me why you're mad at me."

" Go away Neji, I'm not angry." Tenten whined out, trying desperately to free herself from the Hyuuga's stone hold on her waist.

Neji didn't respond but he lifted his head up to glance at the clock.

"Time is ticking Tenten. If you don't want to be caught, you better make the right decision." Neji taunted her.

"But I'm really not mad at you." Tenten tried again.

"Hn"

"Don't 'hn' me., it was a joke okay?"

"A joke?" Neji asked, "It's not funny then Ten." Neji had used her old nickname, sure it was practically her real name, but she liked how he said it. He only said it when trying to enlighten the atmosphere between them…eventually it always worked.

Tenten went slack in his arms and she placed her head into the crease between his shoulder and neck. She blew lightly into his neck, he gave a small moan, she giggled at his reaction.

"Fine I forgive you okay?" Tenten responded and placed a chaste kiss onto his cheek.

Neji didn't answer. Tenten misjudged his silence for being one of anger.

"Neji?" she poked him in the cheek. He didn't respond, but Tenten kept trying.

"Neji?...Neji?..." Tenten gave a light shove.

"Hn"

"You're not going to properly answer me? Why are you so mean to meee?" Tenten pouted at him, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Neji's eyes softened at the sight of her, but ignored her constant ramblings nonetheless.

"Nejiiiiiiiii! Listen to meeeeeeeeeeee!" Tenten screeched into his ear.

"Gah!" Neji said, covering his now deaf ear.

"What do you want Tenten?" Neji hissed out

"Hi!" Tenten replied, grinning at him.

"Is that all you wanted?" Neji asked annoyed

"No"

"What else then?"

"This" Tenten said and gave him a peck, her lips lingering on his. She caught him by surprise, his eyes were shocked when she pulled away. She gave him a quick pat on the head and pulled his arm away from her waist and slid back onto her seat. She started to animatedly chat with the younger Hyuuga who was now unfrozen and alive.

Neji would get his revenge and very soon and you can count on that.

At that moment the rest of the gang walked in. Ino dragging a dozing Shikamaru by the ear, who grumbled something along the lines of 'troublesome women and what a drag', Sasuke came in with Naruto in a headlock, the latter yelling profanities at the former. Sasuke just smirked at Naruto and continued dragging him to the desks in front of Tenten. Sakura walked in, unsure of where to sit and sat at the front of the room.

Sasuke turned to look at her, a questioning gaze. Ino stared at her form, tilting her head to the side.

"What's up troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked Ino from his seat beside her. He lifted his head up to look at her.

"Mmm, nothing I guess." Ino replied, too distracted to notice that he had called her a 'troublesome woman'.

Shikamaru let the matter drop but watched her inconspicuously.

'_Something happened when I left her this morning'_ Ino thought still watching the pinkette crouch down to her messenger bag to retrieve her books for the class, her eyes still red.

---

**Okie Dokie. **

**So that is the end of Chapter Five, review and tell me what ya think.**

**I also have a favor to ask of you guys. Do you like really sweet gestures between couples or really fluffy, romantic scenes?**

**Tell me what you think and give an example please.**

**Take care,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Urgent!**

**DEAR READERS!**

So as you know I am the author of The Mask to Play.

The reason I have uploaded this chapter entitled '**Urgent!**' is because it is concerning the continuation of this story. I have unfortunately no more motivation for this story (not including the reviewers and readers) and no further ideas that would add to the plot which brings me to the point of if I should have someone else continue on. Because I have really no absolute idea of the popularity of The Mask to Play I would like those who would like to continue this story to submit a paragraph of why they would be the better candidate or of the next chapter.

This pains me to say because I had already planned out the next chapter until chapter eight but my motivation seems to have dwindle into nothingness. I would not like to bore readers with such work that I myself am ashamed of. This piece of work began as being a part of my being but later on it grew into just paper with words of no meaning to me. I would like to write something that becomes a part of myself and that actually speaks of great things, great work.

If I receive no comments regarding the continuation of this story my choices will result in deleting the contents. So please if you truly admire or even like this story a bit give me your thoughts.

Thank you for your time and patience.


End file.
